


Pool Side

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Fluff by the pool.





	Pool Side

Their feet are swaying in the cool trough pool with a radio somewhere playing the latest hit. Oliver's foot occasionally, on purpose, brushes against Elio's.

Oliver places his hand next to his thigh after adjusting his sunglasses in the early afternoon sun. 

Elio crawls his fingers ever so slightly towards Oliver's in attempt to touch. Oliver hooks his pinkie over Elio's. 

"Boys," Annella says as she passes by, hand brushing over Elio's curls, basket in the other.

They both watch as Annella disappears towards the summer house, Elio leans against Oliver's side, temple resting on shoulder.

Oliver lifts one leg out of the water, standing up. Elio follows, stretching and Billowy moving to expose his lean body.

A pale arm stretches out to a tanned chest, Oliver pulls Elio closer but the gentle tug proves too much to resist as the pair falls into the cool water. 

Coming up Oliver cradles Elio protectively close to him, wet clothing weighing them down. Elio nudges his nose against Oliver's, hands framing his face and foreheads touching.

Elio ducks down trying to get to Oliver's lips.

"Not here," Oliver pulls his head back slightly.

"They're inside," says Elio softly after making a show of looking around, causing Oliver to smile brightly and give in to resistance with an unsatisfying quick kiss.


End file.
